A device for controlling multiple hydraulic shift cylinders is known from DE 10 2008 005 144 A1. The device comprises a pressure control valve with a first and with a second pressure control output. A first switching valve is downstream to the pressure control outputs; this is provided upstream of a second switching valve designed with multiple individual pressure outputs. Through the first and the second switching valves, the second pressure-regulating output can be connected selectively to one of the individual pressure outputs, while each of the individual pressure outputs not allocated to the second pressure-regulating output can be allocated to the first pressure-regulating output.